


Through Love and Hell

by phandalory



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda) Established Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Promises, Implied/Referenced Cheating (light), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Making Up, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandalory/pseuds/phandalory
Summary: Chloe was in over her head, she knew that since she had first laid eyes on Rachel Amber. Devious and sly, yet so angelic and intriguing… Chloe found herself addicted to the way Rachel batted her eyelashes—how Rachel puckered her lips and swayed her hips to get what she wanted. In those moments, the only word which rested on Chloe’s tongue wasyesas the two of them crashed into bed.Chloe wanted Rachel to stay. She always wanted more from her rebellious companion, but taming Rachel’s free spirit always proved to be a challenge.Though on one stormy night, Chloe was determined to change all of that. For the next time the two of the stumbled into bed, lips locked in a heated dance, Rachel would surely be Chloe’s forever.Chloe would make her stay.Chloe would make her forget about Frank.





	Through Love and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Merry Christmas/Feliz Navidad! Or whatever it may be! <3 
> 
> Early last week I was slapped with a little motivation and inspiration to write this! 
> 
> I absolutely love these girls and am still heartbroken after watching episode 3... you can find me crying over it on [twitter](https://twitter.com/phandalory?lang=en)  
> almost every night. In the future I hope to write happier stuff for them because, really, they deserve all the happiness in the world. AN D GOD I LOVE RACHEL SO DAMN MUCH! 
> 
> Also thank you so much [Taylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_fish/profile) for beta'ing this for me!! Ilysm!
> 
> Anyway, this is my first time writing amberprice, so please be gentle with me ahaha. 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

The sky let out a sorrowful cry as the wind howled in defeat, the burning of rubber from the tires of Chloe’s truck being drowned out in the commotion around her as the young adult sped down the streets. With her hands placed firmly on the wheel, music blaring in the background as Chloe’s eyes locked on the drenched road ahead of her, Chloe couldn’t help to bob her head to the noise around her. Not just to the music, so to say, but to the vivacious noises around her that caused Chloe’s heart to race.

It was like nothing she had ever heard or seen before.

The rain outside fell against her rustic car, drops of water rolling down each glass it held in zigzagged patterns due to the torrential weather. Thunder reverberated and lightning flashed under the curved moon—even the stars twinkled through the chaos in the sky. One by one they shimmered, their silver, ominecent light falling to the ground like rose petals. The stars glimmered in the pooled rainwater which rushes through the streets of Arcadia Bay.

However, under the darkened sky, the street lights illuminated the roads with a gentle orange light. Though the wind rammed into their sides, shaking the metal and causing their lights to flicker, the street lights kept a strong posture and continued to shine throughout the night.

And, as Chloe’s foot pushed down on her gas pedal a bit more firmly, the streetlights radiated off her car like a beacon to all. For Chloe was finally out of her house, forced to escape her family’s constant nagging.

Chloe would shamefully admit that it had been days since she had left the comfort of her home. There was just no reason to, really. With Oregon’s harsh winters stretching over the state like a blanket, leaving no warmth from the sun, the world around Chloe was just left sinking in a sea of mud and slop. This proved to be a problem, considering a bit of snow had somehow reached Arcadia Bay a few days earlier, introducing the distant town to a Winter Wonderland.

So, if Chloe could avoid the snow, she would – hence why she barricaded herself under the blankets on her bed. She had no intentions of going out, only to come back home looking like she had engaged in a fist fight with a pile of now melted snow and mud. If she could stay warm, Chloe was going to no matter what.

Although after three days of lingering in her home, Chloe was beginning to change her tune.

The constant small talk between her and David, running around to help her mother - Chloe was starting to think that she was going insane. After all, there was only so much _bullshit_ she could take.

So, in a desperate state after bickering with David over something so _petty_ Chloe just couldn’t seem to remember, Chloe sprinted out to her car with the hood of her leather jacket up. She honestly didn’t know where she was going, but there was something about driving that cleared Chloe’s mind and made her heart race. So, that’s exactly what she decided to do.

There was beauty in the empty, flooded streets which glimmered under the gentle stars and golden street lights. Maybe Chloe was just so encaptured by the allure of it all, or maybe the sight reminded her of something else… _someone…_

Chloe chose to ignore her swirling thoughts as she gently eased her foot off the gas pedal, coasting through the water which pooled in the streets. The gentle splashing of the puddle’s waves drifted into Chloe’s ears, letting her relax and loosen her grip on the wheel.

She was out now, and that was all that mattered.

As Chloe reached a stop light, she couldn’t stop herself from peeling her eyes off the road as her head gradually tilted to the side. Soon, a chill ran up Chloe’s spine as her cheek made contact with the cool glass of the window next to her. Now, closer than ever, Chloe watched as raindrops slid down the glass with ease – seeming to have no cares in the world as they rolled.

Chloe envied them a bit.

While she was stuck in a world filled with responsibilities and heartbreaks of all kinds… the rain poured, free falling down to the earth with nothing holding them back. The rain fell with different strengths, holding different personalities and secrets. Chloe yearned to do the same—to be free of all boundaries.

And they were so beautiful, all of them were… Each droplet of rain.

Chloe longed for more.

Like the falling rain, she longed for freedom… escape from the pains of life. Chloe wished she could let go of all her worries, especially the ones which had been nagging her all night. No matter how she tried, she couldn’t shake the feeling of anxiety… apprehension.

And all because of one person…

 _No,_ Chloe thought as she raised her head from the glass window, watching the stoplight change from red to green. Instantly, Chloe moved forward with might – zooming down the barren roads while carelessly drifting into the other lanes. Though, Chloe was sure nobody would mind, nor would anyone catch her. After all, she was the only one who seemed to venture out that night.

Chloe supposed that was because nobody wanted to leave the comfort of any establishment they were held up in. Chloe could never understand the fear of getting wet… she _loved_ it. It was different with snow, of course. Now, that was just _too cold…_ But there was something about running in the rain, or at least going out into it, that made Chloe’s heart race.

She could never figure out what it was, but playing in the rain had always entranced her. Every chance Chloe had, she would run out into the rain—addicted to the feeling of adventure the pouring rain brought on. Something about it just felt so _dangerous._

Once, Chloe had tried to coax Rachel into running through a storm with her…

And, surprisingly, it had actually worked. Almost immediately after Chloe requested for her and Rachel to venture out into the pouring rain, Rachel was jumping up from the floor in their little _junkyard hideaway_ so she could sprint through the doorway. With wide eyes, Chloe followed, happiness dancing across her face as she watched the beautiful girl that was Rachel Amber twirl in the rain.

Chloe quickly joined her, bouncing off the ground to leap forward. Their laughs swirled through the air like the gentle wind which complimented the rain. In pure bliss, Chloe and Rachel spun, jumped, and yelled at the top of their lungs in glee.

It was all beatific, and Chloe didn’t stop to think as she suddenly placed a hand on Rachel’s waist to smoothly spin her around and catch her attention. Both Rachel and Chloe’s chests rose and fell with intensity as they fought to catch their breath – their eyes locking as well as they stared up at each other.

Chloe couldn’t stop herself from leaning down to capture Rachel’s lips in that very moment. How could she not? With Rachel’s hair slicked down and wavy due to the rain… how her skin glistened while her clothing stuck to her skin. Chloe’s hands seemed to move on their own as she gently peeled Rachel’s outer flannel off, backing her companion up against the hood of her truck as their lips continued to move against each other with passion.

It didn’t take long for Chloe to lift Rachel up onto the hood of her truck, a grunt escaping her lips as she did so.

It was truly a night to remember… and as Chloe drove down the streets that stormy December night, it was all she could think of.

Though for some reason, the memory of Rachel made Chloe’s grip on the wheel tighten as anger flooded her senses.

No, anger wasn’t the right word…

_Despair._

Chloe felt despair as she drove forward, headlights blaring on the cold road ahead of her. Sharply, Chloe took a turn to the right – heading towards where the forest met the edge of town.

She wanted an escape - distance, even.

Anything that would get her away from the nagging feeling which chased after Chloe. No matter what Chloe seemed to do, her worries always seemed to catch up to her – lurking over her shoulder and causing a shiver of displeasure down her spine.

More than anything, Chloe wanted her discomforts to leave her alone. For once, Chloe wanted to feel like she was succeeding.

Like she was helping…

Chloe’s hands tightened on the wheel because, _Goddamn,_ all she could think about was helping _Rachel._

Chloe wanted to do more for her companion, she had always wanted that. More than anything, Chloe wanted to make sure that Rachel was safe. But with where Rachel and Chloe were standing now, Chloe didn’t know if it was possible for her to do so.

And as Chloe began to think about all the times her and Rachel shared… her foot let of the gas, relieving the pedal of pressure.

Chloe remembered the first time they had kissed… The first time she had taken Rachel in bed. There had always been a spark between Chloe and Rachel. Chloe fell for Rachel each and every day, completely entranced with the amazing girl she once held in her arms as they laid in bed. All of it seemed too good to be true.

But all of that was fading away now… And it was all because of Rachel’s choices. God, Chloe wished to just knock some sense into her, but it was proving to be more difficult than she thought it would be.

Rachel was caught up with all the wrong people. Chloe told her, _over and over,_ to distance herself from them. Chloe told Rachel that they were bad for her. Though Rachel had always been stubborn. It was one of the many things Chloe loved about Rachel, but, now, it was starting cause her trouble. Rachel couldn’t tell the mess she was getting herself into, but Chloe could see it perfectly.

 _Don’t go with them,_ Chloe had told Rachel. _Stay with me. You don’t need them. You’ll be happier with me._

_Stay._

_Please, don’t go._

_Don’t go near Frank._

Rachel and Chloe were close – and while Rachel had promised that nothing was happening between her and Frank, Chloe had always been suspicious… jealous… whatever anyone would call it. But she couldn’t help it. Chloe had tried to suppress those feelings before, but they would all creep back into her when she saw the way Frank looked at Rachel.

Chloe trusted Rachel, she really did. They spent almost every day and night together, and Chloe knew nothing would tear her and Rachel apart.

That is, if Rachel would stop running back to Frank, looking for a high.

Chloe would just about done with her games. Especially the one she had been playing since the night before.

Chloe hadn’t heard from Rachel all night. No texts, no calls - nothing. Rachel had gone awol, and Chloe didn’t know what do do. Frankly, she was going insane at the thought of Rachel possibly being in trouble. Though she tried to calm herself, forcing herself to remember that Rachel would do this sometimes – vanish…

No matter how much Chloe hated it, she wouldn’t leave Rachel. No, the two of them had been through too much. They both had their ups, downs, and demons. If anything, Chloe was going to work through this problem with Rachel. She had to.

Chloe just wished she knew where Rachel was at the moment. That seemed to be the issue at hand.

So, Chloe drove forward with no real destination in mind. She supposed she was no better than Rachel for doing so. After all, Chloe too was trying to escape her burdens and fears. Chloe had always wondered if Rachel was trying to do the same… But even if she was, Chloe wished Rachel knew how supportive she could be.

Chloe would do _anything_ to make sure Rachel was safe and okay. In a way, that was her downfall. Chloe would never abandon Rachel no matter what. The two were locked like puzzle pieces, and Chloe would never let go.

She would make Rachel stay.

Chloe would make sure Rachel knew how much _better_ she was compared to Frank.

And as Chloe entered the wooded area of Arcadia Bay, luck seemed to be on her side.

Chloe slowed her truck down as something flashy caught her eye in the distance. Chloe to lean forward - sitting on the edge of her seat as she peered forward. The closer Chloe got, the more her heart sank.

There was a figure in the distance, slowly walking down the road with their arms wrapped around their body. And although they were completely drenched in rain with tangled hair and disheveled clothes, Chloe could easily tell who it was.

_Rachel._

Chloe couldn’t tell if it was a blessing or curse that she had spotted her, because, for starters, why was she walking by herself at the edge of town that late at night?

In the dark. In the pouring rain. In the middle of nowhere.

Of course, those questions lingered in the back of Chloe’s mind as she pulled closer to Rachel, now positive that it was in fact her companion. Though in the moment, all Chloe was really worried about was making sure Rachel got out of the rain and into her car.

Chloe could tell Rachel was growing nervous, and Chloe didn’t know if Rachel could tell it was her from behind the blaring headlights of her car. So, ever so slowly, Chloe rolled down the window across from her… leaning over to peer over at Rachel, who seemed to be stricken with fear.

Which was understandable. Chloe would be freaking out as well if some random car pulled up to her.

Though as Rachel peered forward, Chloe could tell her stress was instantly relieved when she realized it was Chloe and not some crazy psychopath.

Chloe was there to save the day. _How heroic._

“P-Price…?” Rachel sputtered out, laughing a bit. Her eyes softened and her shoulders bounced with each puff of air she let out. However, Rachel continued to study Chloe closely. It was clear that both girls had been hit with disbelief.

“Hey, Rach,” Chloe said calmly, looking at the soaking girl fondly.

Rachel licked her lips as she shuffled in place, clearly uncomfortable as she stood in the pouring rain. She shivered as she spoke. “H-Hey,” Rachel laughed out, a smile stretching out over her face. “M-Might I ask what you’re doing out here?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Chloe shot back playfully, grunting lightly as she stretched her arm out to pop open the passenger door. Her eyes flicked up to lock with Rachel’s as she smiled softly. “Here, get in.”

 _“Thank fuck,”_ Rachel cursed under her breath, wasting no time. With urgency, Rachel practically leaped into the truck and slammed the door behind her, shivering as she sat in the warmth of the truck. “Y-You’re a real lifesaver, Price. You know that?”

“So I’ve been told,” Chloe said cockily and with a shrug - which resulted in Rachel reaching over to give her a light push.

“I take it back,” Rachel said with the roll of her eyes, though she still continued to smile.

“You love it,” Chloe said simply after shrugging. She turned her body to completely face Rachel.

“Do I, now?” Rachel inquired, sniffling her nose as she grinned.

Chloe smirked. “Yeah, course.”

“I guess I do…” Rachel mused in relief, rolling her shoulders once before sighing deeply. “You’ve always been my knight in shining armor, haven’t you, Price?”

Chloe watched as Rachel brought her hands to her face, gently blowing warm air onto both of them before smacking her lips.

God, Chloe couldn’t keep her eyes off of Rachel, no matter how hard she tried. Which probably wasn’t the best thing, considering that Chloe’s car was still parked on the side of the road. She couldn’t bring herself to drive though, too entranced by how Rachel still looked gorgeous while she was completely drenched.

It reminded Chloe of that night in the junkyard again…

Chloe’s lips parted as she breathed heavily, her eyes tracing all the curves and wonderful details on Rachel’s body.

Though as Chloe stared at Rachel, almost falling for her all over again, worry still nipped at the back of her neck. Chloe had _really_ found Rachel on the outskirts of town after she had been missing for almost a day. She had to know…

“Why are you out here?” Chloe blurted out with sudden urgency. Or, really, with desperate curiosity. She looked at Rachel closely as her heart hammered against her chest. “Rach…?”

Rachel hesitated for a few moments, the silence which captured the air suffocating Chloe. The air was thick, with hesitation the only thing Chloe could suck in with each inhale and exhale.

Chloe contemplated her choices – not knowing if she dared to speak up again. She was desperate to know where Rachel had been. Her companion’s absence had almost driven her to madness.

Chloe’s lips parted, words of confusion dancing across the tip of her tongue. Though before she could speak, Rachel cleared her throat and continued.

“I was just–“ Rachel cut herself off as she sucked in a deep breath, shaking her head a few times before forcing out a laugh. “Was out for a while, that’s all.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, biting her bottom lip before speaking. “Out for a while?”

“Yeah,” Rachel reassured, bobbing her head. “Just–“

“Rachel, you’ve been missing for a day,” Chloe jibed, looking at Rachel with disbelief. “I… I haven’t heard from you for a day.”

“Chloe-“

“You know how worried I get. It’s not fucking fair that you–“

Chloe was suddenly cut off when Rachel leaned over to silence her with a kiss, their lips melting against each other like butter as the two of them sat under the moonlight. Rachel’s lips were as sweet as ever, and Chloe shivered under Rachel’s touch when her companion soon raised a hand to cup the blue-haired girl’s cheek. Unconsciously, Chloe leaned into the touch.

Oh, how much she wanted to kiss Rachel more—to pull her over onto her lap and embrace her in a warm hug before locking lips again. But the undeniable feeling of worry and anger which still lingered in Chloe kept her from doing so. She was so glad to be with Rachel, but she had some explaining to do.

“I’m okay,” Rachel breathed out against Chloe’s lips, eyelashes fluttering as she looked up into Chloe’s eyes. “You don’t have to worry.”

“I always worry,” Chloe persisted, licking her lips. She could feel Rachel’s breath against her skin. “You know I care.”

“I know,” Rachel said softly, voice underlined with a tint of appreciation. “I know…”

Chloe stared at Rachel fondly even though despair still played the strings of her heart. Of course, she was still worried… Rachel knew what she was doing was wrong, yet she still did it…

But… now that she was there with Chloe–

“I hope you know, I’m never letting you go again,” Chloe breathed out with a bit of humor, though her voice was still quiet. “I’m serious. Every time I lose you, I… I just can’t. I’m going to protect you and keep you safe with all I’ve got.”

Rachel chuckled softly as her body continued to shake. It was only then that Chloe noticed the tips of Rachel’s fingers were blue as she rubbed them together in an attempt to harbor warmth.

“I know, Price…” Rachel quipped lightheartedly, her chest sinking down as she leaned back in her seat. “That means the world to me.”

Chloe’s lips flicked up at those words. A part of her was happy she decided to take a drive that night for she wouldn’t have found Rachel otherwise. However, the other part of Chloe…

Chloe knew she couldn’t let Rachel’s absence go.

“But you’ve got to stop doing this, Rach…”

Rachel remained silent, leaving Chloe to solemnly listen to the pattering rain which fell against her truck. The air around the two girls was heavy, and after Chloe’s comment, neither one of them dared to talk.

Chloe bit her lip and dropped her head… she supposed she would bring the topic up again once Rachel was somewhere safe and warm. Chloe knew the last thing Rachel needed was a confrontation as she sat there looking more uncomfortable than ever.

So, Chloe suddenly reached over to take her truck out of park. And as she turned the wheel, her car accelerating as Chloe let her foot off the break, Chloe flashed Rachel one more sad, yet gentle, smile before her eyes locked back on the road.

“Let’s... get you home, okay?

 

* * *

 

Chloe had never been good at letting things go.

Really, she tried, but the constant feeling of guilt and dread which lingered in her head always drove Chloe mad. A part of Chloe hated that she couldn’t let Rachel’s actions go because if she did, the two of them could have an amazing night together… Full of laughter, joy, smiles.

But as Chloe drove to Rachel’s house, which was deemed empty due to a business trip Rachel’s parents decided to venture on, all she could think about was asking Rachel more about her disappearance.

Chloe didn’t think she was being overdramatic or anything. Her and Rachel were _together,_ so to say. Even if it was unspoken, there was something Chloe could always feel when she and Rachel were together—it was like a spark… a tie, something that always kept them together.

Chloe had forgotten how many times she had taken Rachel down in bed – how many times her fingers traced each curve and dip of Rachel’s body. Chloe couldn’t remember how many times she had kissed Rachel like she was the only girl in the world because Rachel really was just that to Chloe.

Rachel meant everything to Chloe - and she’d be damned if she let anything happen to that girl. Chloe would never forgive herself if something did.

Rachel had hummed a joyful Christmas tune the whole drive back to her house - not that Chloe minded one bit. If anything, it made the car feel more warm and lively.

Chloe had never been good with words. She had a tendency to say the first thing that came to mind, actually. So, Chloe was actually thankful that Rachel had decided to fill the empty space up with her delicate hums.

Though as Chloe finally pulled up to Rachel’s empty house, the atmosphere seemed to be anything _but_ delicate.

Rachel’s house looked as pristine as ever, much to Chloe’s surprise. While all the other houses in the neighborhood looked like they had fallen into a pool of mud, the Ambers’ house was clean and polished. Chloe was almost sure the Ambers had casted a magical protection spell over the house to keep the dirt way.

Though maybe she was just spending too much time with Steph to think that.

Regardless, Chloe’s eyes danced across the Amber house with wide eyes and a low jaw. Christmas lights radiated off the roof of the house and shimmered through the windows of the truck.

And, _God,_ it was like a blessing from above. Chloe couldn’t hold back the small gasp of awe which ran past her lips as her eyes locked on Rachel’s figure. She looked beautiful, as always, but now… as she sat under the Christmas lights, it was as if Rachel had walked out of a dream.

A dream so perfect that it could trample all of Chloe’s nightmares with a single step.

Rachel’s delicate skin darkened under the moonlight but was brought back to life by the red, blue, green and yellow lights which rained down on her face. The colors flashed and twirled around Rachel’s face, bringing warmth to Chloe’s cheeks as she continued to stare at Rachel with admiration. Rachel was truly beautiful in every aspect of her being.

And as Rachel smiled softly, both girls in the car listening to the gentle _click_ of Chloe’s car keys twist to turn the truck off, she sighed deeply and dropped her head.

Chloe watched Rachel eagerly, not knowing what to say. Although she wanted to speak up, Chloe didn’t exactly know where to start. There was so much she wanted to say… so much she wanted to tell Rachel – but how she would do that, Chloe didn’t know.

She could only watch as Rachel suddenly laughed gently and reached over, taking Chloe’s hand into her own. Rachel’s hands were soft, smoothing over Chloe’s calloused hands before she raised her head.

Once again, Chloe’s breath was taken away due to the sea of colors which encaptured Rachel’s eyes.

Chloe would have done anything to lean over and kiss Rachel’s lips.

Though they seemed a bit preoccupied as Rachel’s mouth stretched out into a warm smile. Rachel used her thumb to rub Chloe’s hand softly, giving it a slight squeeze. Chloe watched as Rachel reached to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Are we just gonna sit out here forever?” Rachel started, another warm laugh running past her lips. “Or do you wanna come inside with me, Price?”

Chloe licked her own chapped lips once. They held a metallic flavor, but the taste of Rachel’s sweet chapstick still lingered over the delicate skin. Chloe found comfort in that feeling – but also in how Rachel repeatedly gave Chloe’s hand gentle squeezes.

Did Rachel feel the same despair that Chloe felt?

“It’s warmer inside, Chlo.”

“Lead the way,” Chloe finally breathed out, pursing her lips for a moment as she watched Rachel pull away. Immediately, Chloe missed the warmth of Rachel’s hand on her own, but her companion quickly collected her belongings before popping the car door open.

Chloe did the same, exiting her vehicle with a long sigh as she swiftly brought the hood of her leather jacket up. She couldn’t help but to smile softly, loving how the rain left the fabric of her jacket intact - not getting Chloe wet at all.

She wished she could say the same for Rachel.

Already soaking wet, it seemed as if Rachel had given up with trying to stay dry. Chloe watched Rachel attentively, frowning a bit at how Rachel embraced the heavy rainfall.

Rachel didn’t even attempt to stay dry – only standing still with the rain falling down on her as she watched Chloe with a smile.

“Well, you comin’?” Rachel asked, her voice underlined with a bit of sassiness as she wore a grin.

“Shaddup,” Chloe shot back, rolling her eyes as she walked forward. Her boots splashed through the puddles as Chloe suddenly began to pick up her pace.

Without a second though, Chloe reached up and unzipped her leather jacket. With ease she slid it off, immediately handing it over to Rachel while wearing a warm smile. Chloe looked at Rachel knowingly, wanting her to put it on – or at least use it as a cover.

“W-What are you doing?” Rachel bleated through chattering teeth. “N-Now’s not the time for stripping, Price. That’s u-usually saved for the bedroom–”

“I swear to _God,”_ Chloe gasped playfully, letting out a booming laugh as she reached over to give Rachel’s shoulder a small shove. “Just take my coat without your smartass comments!”

“But you’ll get wet-”

“You’re already soaked.”

“It’s _hella_ cold out-!”

“That’s _why_ I gave you my coat,” Chloe perplexed with a tint of sarcasm, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Now, come on. Am I gonna have to put it on you myself or..?”

Rachel let out a dry laugh, though her smile only grew as she snatched the coat from Chloe’s hands. Instantly, she raised it up in the air, holding it up above her head to shelter herself from the rain. However, before Rachel started walking towards the house, she reached out to grab Chloe’s hands – swiftly pulling the blue-haired girl closer so she too was under the coat.

Rachel rose on her tippy toes to get to Chloe’s height, and though a bit of rain still trickled down on Chloe’s face, it was the thought that counted.

Chloe’s heart fluttered.

“There,” Rachel expelled in a whisper, licking her lips as she stared into Chloe’s eyes. “That’s better.”

“Is that so…?” Chloe pondered out loud, her tone matching Rachel’s.

Rachel nodded once, biting her bottom lip before pulling the plump skin back. “Mhm,” she mumbled lightly, nudging at Chloe’s side before jerking her head towards her house. “Come on, let’s go.”

Chloe and Rachel both let out heavy laughs as the two of them shuffled towards the front door of Rachel’s home. Chloe would never admit it, but she had slipped a few times – inciting many roaring laughs and giggles from Rachel.

Which only resulted in Chloe lunging forward to shove Rachel in a gentle playfight. Rachel would burst out into playful screams as her laughs boomed through the air. It was all music to Chloe’s ears.

Chloe couldn’t seem to mind Rachel’s teasing as the two of the finally made it to the door. After all, she got to hear Rachel’s angelic laugh. If that was all she had to do to hear it, then Chloe would definitely fall for the rest of her life.

Rachel’s house keys were out in an instant, and Chloe watched as Rachel easily slipped them into the door’s lock – giving a sharp twist to it before pushing the front door open with ease.

Chloe’s hopes were let down when a rush of cold air suddenly darted from Rachel’s home, hitting both her and Rachel in the face as the two of them trudge away from the stormy weather. Hesitantly, Chloe kicked the door shut behind her once Rachel was situated inside the house.

“Fuck,” Chloe cursed loudly, shaking her head as she rolled her shoulders. “It’s hella cold in here.”

“You’re damn right,” Rachel agreed wholeheartedly, her body shaking from the cold. Her eyes flicked to the left, where the controls for the heater rested on the wall. “Mind t-turnin’ the heater on for me?”

“It’d be my pleasure,” Chloe rasped lightly, shaking her arms in an attempt to brush the cold off as she strutted across the room. She wasted no time and quickly pumped the temperature up. “Goodbye cold, hello warm, happy times.”

Rachel blew a raspberry as she laughed. “You’re ridiculous,” she teased, ducking her head down before inching towards the staircase. Under the lights of the Amber home, Rachel’s appearance seemed a bit more rugged – with dark circles under her eyes and paler (than usual) skin. Chloe began to wonder when Rachel had last laid down.

She’d be sure to change that.

“I’m cold and my ass is freezing,” Chloe commented, sucking in a deep breath of air. “Aren’t you?”

“I’m a walking popsicle,” Rachel jested, raising her arms to do some jazz hands before leaning up against the wall next to the stairway. She sniffled her nose a few times before flashing Chloe a warm smile. “I _really_ wanna change out of these clothes though.”

“What’s stopping you?” Chloe questioned, a small grin curving her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave Rachel a devilish look. If Chloe could, she would change too. The cool air nipped at her bare skin and arms which were revealed by her grey tank top… a part of her wished she would have worn a long sleeved shirt or something else to keep herself warm during the storm.

Though Chloe tried to brush the cold off as she kept her eyes on Rachel.

“Well…” Rachel dragged the word out and clicked her tongue. Pushing up from the wall, Rachel took a deep breath before continuing. “Come upstairs with me..?”

Chloe chuckled a bit at Rachel’s question. She had been into Rachel’s room many times, yet her companion asked as if they were both young lovers who had never done so before . Nevertheless, she nodded and picked up her pace to catch up to Rachel – who was already walking up the stairs.

“Definitely,” Chloe breathed out once she was behind Rachel, giving the other girl a pat on the back before clearing her throat.

Chloe’s eyes danced across the walls of the stairway. It had been a while since she had been upstairs, but everything looked the same – as did everything else inside the Amber house. No matter what happened between the family, the perfect, decorated walls of their house never seemed to change.

Shaking her head once, Chloe’s eyes flicked back up to Rachel. Their feet pattered against the hallway floor, Rachel’s echoing louder than Chloe’s as she began to take off her shoes. Rachel grunted as she tugged them off, wobbling a bit as she walked, before carelessly throwing them into her bedroom. And while Chloe stopped at Rachel’s bedroom door, Rachel kept walking.

“I need to ring my hair out with a towel or somethin’,” Rachel explained, arriving at the bathroom which was only a few feet away from her bedroom. “Mind grabbing me a pair of sweats and a shirt to change into?”

Chloe nodded and smiled, not saying a word. She didn’t know what to say.

All she could do was look at Rachel’s tired appearance which rattled Chloe’s bones. Chloe watched as Rachel returned the smile before disappearing into the bathroom – leaving the door of it cracked open so Chloe could still see her figure’s reflection in the mirror. Though as Chloe drifted into Rachel’s bedroom, it grew hard to see Rachel.

Chloe turned her attention to Rachel’s dresser, reaching a steady hand out to pull one of the drawers open. Inside were stacks of t-shirts, and Chloe noticed that was the only type of clothing in that drawer.

 _She organizes her drawer by…_ Chloe’s thoughts trailed off for a moment. _Different types of clothing?_

Chloe guessed, bobbing her head for a moment before plucking a random shirt up.

_There should be… a ‘pants drawer’ in here somewhere… hopefully._

Chloe started to open each drawer, scanning her eyes through all of Rachel’s clothing. Though after going through multiple drawers with no success, Chloe’s mind began to wander.

She had waited long enough to ask.

So, when Chloe finally found the drawer where Rachel stored her pants, she decided to speak up. Chloe cleared her throat, taking a pair of grey sweats into her arms before casually drifting to the center of Rachel’s room.

“So…” Chloe started, blowing out a puff of air before using her free hand to pat her side. “Rach.”

“Yeah, C?” Rachel called out in a raucous tone, her voice echoing off the walls of the empty house.

Chloe nibbled on her chapped lips before speaking. “What exactly were you doing out there by yourself?”

There was silence.

Until the noise of Rachel dropping something reached Chloe’s ears.

“I thought we were done talking about this, Chloe.”

“We most definitely are not,” Chloe dared, shuffling in place. “I didn’t know where you were, Rachel. I was scared shitless.”

“But I’m here now,” Rachel lamented. “So why is it such a big deal? I came back.”

“Because I was _scared,_ Rachel,” Chloe fused, her voice rising in volume. Though immediately after, she realized her fault and lowered her voice when she continued. “I was scared…”

Chloe always tried to keep her composure, really. She tried to face her fears and let nothing stand in her way. But when it came to Rachel…

“I was worried I was going to lose you, Rach…”

“But you shouldn’t worry,” Rachel snapped, and Chloe moved forward so she could see Rachel through the crack of the bathroom door. “So don’t.”

“You can’t expect me to not worry.”

“And why not?”

“Because then I’d be fucking _insane.”_

“I can take care of myself,” Rachel challenged, her voice rough. “It’s no big deal, Chloe. I came back, I’m here now… I don’t–”

“What if I disappeared, huh?” Chloe proposed with edge, cutting Rachel off as she smacked her lips once. “Would you like that? How would you feel if I disappeared without a trace and didn’t tell you where I was going?”

Chloe inched forward, her steps slow and precise as she moved across the hardwood floor. Her shoes clicked against the floor, providing some noise in the dead-silent house as Chloe watched Rachel carefully.

Chloe continued, “Especially if you knew I was going out with someone you didn’t like.”

“You’re talking about Frank again, aren’t you?” Rachel asked, but it sounded like more of a demand rather than a question. “Seriously, Chloe, I don’t know why you despise him that much.”

 _“Because I see the way he looks at you,”_ Chloe hissed in defeat, shaking her head as she scrunched her face up in pain. “I see, Rachel. I see,” she concluded, exhaling deeply before clicking her tongue. “I’m not blind, you know?”

“I never said you were.”

“So when will you stop acting like I am?”

_“C, I’m not.”_

“So you can promise me-” Chloe tucked the clothing she held under her arm as her voice cracked. For the first time in a long while, tears began to pool in her eyes as she took a few more steps forward. “That nothing has ever happened between you two?”

Chloe watched as Rachel’s expression fell in the mirror.

Rachel’s eyes squeezed shut as she let her hands fall to the bathroom counter, and Chloe watched as Rachel gripped the marble with might. Guilt mingled on Rachel’s face as she remained silent. Chloe took that as the worst.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Then why do you stay with me?” Rachel whispered her question, her voice seeming fragile. From a distance, Chloe could see Rachel’s hands shake when she raised them from the countertop. “If… If you _know-_ feel this way… then why do you pick me up in the dead of night? Take me home? Make sure I’m safe?”

Chloe fell silent, listening to Rachel carefully. She knew the other girl had a point, and Chloe honestly felt like picking up the nearest thing to chuck it across the room. Though she kept still – instead balling her hands into fists and letting them rest by her side. Chloe took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders once, exiting Rachel’s bedroom to creep down the hallway.

In all honesty, Chloe herself could not figure out why she did in fact stay. She just couldn’t wrap her mind around it.

A part of her knew why, though - and that was because of everything she and Rachel had been through together. Daring escapes, late night talk sessions, crazy adventures… loving nights, passionate touches… There was so much good between her and Rachel. Chloe didn’t want to give it up, no… not yet. Not ever if she had anything to do about it.

Chloe knew she and Rachel were better than the dilemma they were stuck in. Together, the two of them were unstoppable.

But now, as they stood separately, it felt like Chloe’s world had begun to crumble.

More than anything, Chloe wished to curse out. She wanted to scream so loud that everyone in Arcadia Bay knew her displeasure.

But what Rachel had done… what she had hidden...

Why did Chloe stay through all the chaos that drove her mad…? For companionship? Love?

Chloe remained silent… only continuing to walk forward until the palm of her hand was against the bathroom door. Chloe took a few deep breaths before pushing the door open with ease, revealing a shaken Rachel whose arms were wrapped around her body. It was clear that the two of them were feeling closed off… though Chloe chose to break past that as she reached out to gently touch Rachel’s forearm.

Rachel still wore her wet clothes, the darkened fabric clinging to her body as Chloe reached over to peel Rachel’s forward. Rachel was hesitant, almost as if she were hiding her hands, but, carefully, Chloe brought them up into her vision. Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed when her eyes locked on the blue and purple which overtook Rachel’s skin.

Chloe also couldn’t miss that Rachel’s hands were cold to the touch.

The sight alone made Chloe’s heart break in two.

Chloe’s eyes flicked back up to Rachel in a moment to study her companion carefully. Rachel’s gaze fell, but Chloe decided to speak up once again.

However, she couldn’t answer Rachel’s question just yet…

Rachel’s health was more important. First, Chloe needed to make sure Rachel was okay.

“Your hands…” Chloe mumbled, giving Rachel’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Are you okay..?”

“Like I said…” Rachel raised her other hand to wipe her nose before running it across her cheek. “I’m hella cold.”

Rachel’s gaze drifted to the side, looking at the clothing which rested under Chloe’s arm. Though Chloe shook her head and suddenly took a step back, taking the clothing with her. She had other things in mind, after all.

“You need to warm up,” Chloe expelled hesitantly. Her feet seemed to move on her own, taking Chloe out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Chloe’s eyes faded with the darkness, and she turned her head to the side to look – down the empty corridor.

Towards the other end of the hallway, there was another open door which led into the master bathroom connected to the bedroom of Rachel’s parents. In there was a polished floor… a large ceiling with stone walls… thousands of spare candles stored under the sink – but, more importantly, a grand bathtub.

Chloe’s mind was set as she began inching to the side.

That is, until she heard Rachel speak up.

“Please… don’t go,” Rachel murmured, extending a hand towards Chloe. “I want to be with you… I really do… I-I just–”

“Change into a robe or something,” Chloe demanded softly, her voice warm instead of tinted with displeasure of any kind. “I’m going to start a bath for you,” she finished softly before walking away.

Chloe needed to think… and Rachel needed answers.

For once, Chloe didn’t want to be the one who was chasing after Rachel. It was time for Rachel to comply, after all… to show that she actually wanted Chloe.

And Chloe would be waiting.

She always would be.

 

* * *

  

As Chloe listened to the sound of the bath running, her shoulders fell – finally relaxing as she sat on the bathroom floor. Rachel had yet to come, and with the bathtub already half full, Chloe’s eyes danced around the room in search of something she could do in the meantime.

Expensive soaps of all different kinds rested around the frame of the tub, and Chloe had already used a few of them to give Rachel’s bath a few bubbles. And as she rose from the floor and shuffled over to a shelf which was hung on the wall, Chloe’s eyes lit up with joy when she found bath salt..

Chloe wasn’t necessarily sure what they were, but they smelled good… So, without a second thought, Chloe dumped the majority of the bag into the rising warm water. The smell of lavender instantly began filling the room, creating a heavenly scent as it mixed with the fumes from the vanilla candles Chloe had lit.

Chloe hoped it was all enough to warm Rachel up. After all, she could tell her companion needed it after whatever mess she had gotten herself into.

With a deep sigh, Chloe spun on her heels, about to walk back to the shelf to put away the salt. However, she froze when she caught Rachel standing in the door – wearing a small smile.

Chloe licked her lips and watched Rachel closely.

Rachel wore a light pink, velvet robe which fell short – only covering half of her thighs as she stood in the doorway. Chloe’s eyes ran over her exposed body, her skin looking as gentle as ever. Rachel’s hair was tied up as well, which was something she rarely did.

Rachel claimed that she hated wearing her hair up in ponytails and buns, but Chloe always loved when she did. And when Rachel would ask why, Chloe would only say-

_“Because then I can see all of your beautiful face.”_

It had been awhile since Rachel had put her hair up. Chloe always noticed all the little things about Rachel, and those were the things she loved the most.

“Sorry I took so long…” Rachel started, snapping Chloe out of her thoughts. “I couldn’t find my robe–“

“It’s no problem,” Chloe said as she took a step to the side. “The bath should be ready now… I think.”

“It looks great,” Rachel murmured, rubbing her hands together as she approached Chloe. Though she stopped near her companion before reaching the tub. Rachel looked up at Chloe with wide eyes before reaching up to cup Chloe’s cheeks. “Thank you, C.”

“Don’t mention it,” Chloe whispered, unconsciously leaning into Rachel’s touch. She hated how even if she was upset with Rachel, she still loved her. No matter what, Chloe would still do anything to make sure Rachel was okay.

“But I will,” Rachel said, pushing forward. “I really appreciate it.”

Blood rushed to Chloe’s cheeks. “Y-Yeah, well–“

Chloe froze when Rachel leaned up to gently place a kiss on her cheek. If circumstances were different, Chloe would have swooped Rachel off her feet before taking her robe off.

But Chloe forced herself to take a step back, kissing Rachel’s forehead before walking backwards – towards the bathroom door.

“Take your time,” Chloe expelled, her voice breathy. “If you need anything, I’ll just… be in your room or something.”

Rachel parted her lips as if she were about to say something. Though, in the end, she only nodded and ducked her head down in affirmation.

Chloe took that as her cue to go, reaching up to run a hand through her blue hair as she spun on her heels. With only a few more steps to go before exiting the room, Chloe moved swiftly.

At the last minute, Chloe’s eyes flicked to the bathroom mirror – right as Rachel dropped her towel and ran her hands up her neck before stepping into the tub.

Chloe _quickly_ shut the door afterwards, covering her mouth with her hand as she attempted to shake the _wonderful_ image out of her head. It wasn’t the time, and Chloe knew that as she shuffled into Rachel’s bedroom before plopping down on the other girl’s bed.

As soon as Chloe sat down, exhaustion immediately overtook her body. Chloe wanted nothing more than to fall back on Rachel’s neatly made bed before falling asleep. So, that’s exactly what she did – minus the sleep part, of course.

Her day had been long and she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so stressed. A smile smile crept on Chloe’s face as she laid down. Soon, her eyes even fluttered shut.

But Chloe was still on alert, awaiting Rachel’s appearance whenever her companion decided to get out of the bath. Chloe would wait all night if she had to.

Time passed, though, and Chloe began to grow restless. She started by getting up to stretch her legs before moving over to turn off the lights in the bedroom. Then, Chloe turned on Rachel’s star shining device so they could shimmer brightly.

Until too much time had been passed and Chloe was beginning to grow weary.

She eventually went back to Rachel’s bed and sat on the edge of it, fiddling with her thumbs on her lap as she waited. Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip and swayed, patiently waiting in the silence of the empty Amber house. She didn’t mind sitting there, though her eyes had begun to grow heavy.

That is, until there was a sudden knock on the door.

Chloe’s head immediately snapped up, and she was greeted by the sight of Rachel meekly standing in the doorway.

Rachel wore her robe as she wrapped her arms around her chest. Her body was still a bit slicked with water… but the closer Chloe looked at Rachel…

Chloe pushed up from the bed with urgency, leaning forward to study Rachel intently. Rachel’s cheeks were a cherry red, her eyes seeming to be puffy from tears.

Though tears still continued to poor in Rachel’s eyes. Chloe darted forward in a heartbeat, rushing over to Rachel’s side so she could cup her companion’s cheeks and stare into her eyes.

“H-Hey,” Rachel said through a hiccup, pursing her lips ever so slightly.

“Rach…” Chloe breathed out, locking gazes with Rachel. “Hey… Hey, what’s wrong?”

Rachel looked down to avoid Chloe’s amiable gaze. She shook her head once - then twice.

Chloe spoke up again, ducking her head down as she used a hand to tilt Rachel’s head up. “Come on, talk to me…”

Rachel’s breathing was heavy, filling the room with clouds of anticipation as she shook her head stubbornly. Chloe couldn’t help but to frown at the sight of her shaken companion… and she watched as Rachel stuttered, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

 _“I’m sorry,”_ Rachel blurted out through a gentle sob, soon pushing past Chloe’s hands as she threw her arms around the blue-haired girl. “I-I’m so sorry, Chloe.”

“Ra-”

“I’m sorry I’ve put you through so much,” Rachel bawled, burying her face in the front of Chloe’s shirt. “I’ve put you through hell. I’ve made you suffer so much… I’ve done so much to you… You should hate me for it–”

Chloe pulled Rachel back by gripping her shoulders. “I could never hate you,” Chloe breathed out. “Never… but you need to talk to me.”

“But you _should,”_ Rachel began. “Whatever we are, Chloe – I’m no good at it.”

“Whatever we are?”

“Together…”

Chloe froze, looking at Rachel carefully as she contemplated her words. Even Chloe was trying to hold back tears at that point, that sight of Rachel breaking down bringing her to the edge. Throughout all the years Chloe had known Rachel, never once had she see Rachel so fragile.

Chloe was taken back… hurt. Though she knew both of them were, and that’s why they needed each other the most. Chloe’s face hardened as she scoffed lightly on an exhale. She only said the truth.

“You’re mine,” Chloe rasped, staring down at Rachel with a hard, yet loving, expression. _“Goddammit,_ Rachel. You’re _mine_ and I’m _yours._ That’s exactly what we are.”

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted...”

“So don’t let me go,” Chloe mumbled with sadness. “Because I’m not letting you go anymore.”

Chloe could feel Rachel’s racing heart when they leaned against each other. She took Rachel’s hesitation as a change to speak.

“You know… We’re all human…” Chloe spilled, resting her hands on Rachel’s shoulders. “We all fuck up, I know that. I’m the queen of fuck ups.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then tell me what’s going on,” Chloe pleaded. “I can’t be in the dark about this anymore.”

Chloe watched as Rachel took a small step back and dropped her head - though Rachel’s shoulders still continued to bounce as she cried quietly. Guilt rested on top of Rachel’s head like a crown, and, for once, all Chloe really wanted to do was rip it off.

Although, Chloe was desperate… She wanted Rachel to tell her everything that was going on. No longer did she wish to remain in the shadows, kept away from the secret parts of Rachel’s life. For once, Chloe wanted nothing to stand between her and Rachel - just the two of them with nothing holding them back.

“...It was only once,” Rachel spoke up through sobs, tears spilling from her eyes. “Months ago, something happened. It didn’t go far, I promise.”

Chloe’s heart felt a pang of sadness.

Rachel continued, “He kissed me—Frank. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward while I was drunk. It lasted a few seconds before I pulled away…” Rachel paused in an attempt to catch her staggering breaths. “I _hated_ it, Chloe. It all felt… sad, bitter, foul.”

“Then why do you keep going back?” Chloe asked with desperation, hurt clawing at her soul. “Why do you go if–“

“Because it’s my only escape,” Rachel cried out, pulling a bit away. “Being on that high… drinking away… it gets me the fuck away from my problems and lying family,” Rachel explained as she shook her head. “It’s my only escape. I’m so scared of letting it go.”

“Rach…”

“I’m so scared of moving forward… of what will come next,” Rachel expelled. “I know you hate Frank… I do too… Trust me, we’re never on good terms, ‘specially with all the shit he tries to pull. I wish I could avoid him… but if I do then…”

“Your escape will be gone…” Chloe filled in Rachel’s words, giving the other girl a knowing look.

Rachel nodded, swallowing deeply. With a shaky hand, Rachel reached up to wipe the tears which stained her cheeks. “I don’t know what to do… I see how much it hurts you. I hate hurting you… but I can’t stop-”

“Yes, you can,” Chloe lamented, gritting her teeth. “You can. Stay away from him Rachel… and I will be your escape.”

Rachel sniffled her nose and looked up at Chloe with glassy eyes. “W-What?”

“Your escape…” Chloe repeated in a whisper. “When you need to get away from all the shit the world throws at you, then come to me. _I’m here, Rachel.”_

“I know you are,” Rachel said through sobs. “I know you are and I wish I realized that sooner,” explained Rachel, her cries quieting when she felt Chloe gently kiss the side of her face. “But…”

Chloe peered over. “Yeah?”

“You should be mad at me for what I’ve done,” Rachel challenged. “You knew something was up with me… yet you still came here and took care of me.”

Was Chloe upset? Yes.

What was she going to push Rachel away? Not a chance in hell.

Chloe had fucked up in the past too, seeming that her short temper always got the best of her. Though… she knew Rachel realized she had done wrong. Chloe’s trust had been broken a bit, but she wasn’t going to leave Rachel for being honest.

Chloe had done wrong. Rachel had too. But Chloe knew the two of them wouldn’t get anywhere if she let her anger dominate her choices.

“I am upset, Rachel,” Chloe confessed, her lips still pressed against the side of Rachel’s head as she mumbled. “I don’t want you to need Frank...”

“I don’t,” Rachel said with a sniffle.

“I want you to need me.”

“I do, _I do.”_

Chloe nodded once as she furrowed her eyebrows. “You _can’t_ keep going back to him,” she added, face pulled back in confusion. “You can’t keep switching between Frank and I. It’s not both of us. It’s either me… or him.”

“I know,” Rachel acknowledged, reaching up to take Chloe’s cheek in her hand. “I know, baby. But I would pick you every time. Every… single… time…”

Chloe smiled softly. “That’s all I wanted to hear,” she admitted, reaching out to wrap a hand around Rachel’s waist. Her grip was gentle and firm - and Chloe used her strength to pull Rachel forward so their bodies were pressed together perfectly.

It always amazed Chloe how perfectly the two of them fit together.

“I don’t want to drive you away,” Rachel perplexed, looking up at Chloe before reaching up to lace her fingers in blue hair. “That’s the last thing I want.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Chloe promised.

Rachel took a deep breath. “What can I do to make you stay?”

“Love me,” Chloe whispered, leaning down so her lips ghosted over Rachel’s. “Be loyal, trust me…”

“I won’t lie to you,” Rachel avowed, parting her lips. “From now on, I won’t keep anything from you.”

“Because we’re in it together, yeah?”

“Just you and I,” Rachel joked lightly. “Against the world.”

“This fucked up world,” Chloe interjected, so close to Rachel that she could feel her companion’s breathy laughs against her skin.

When Rachel finished snickering, she nodded. “True,” She consoled. “But together I know we can do anything.”

“I know I can as long as I have you by my side,” Chloe admitted. “There’s not a thing I wouldn’t do for you.”

Rachel blushed darkly. “Chloe–”

Though Chloe moved forward, even more than before, until she could feel Rachel’s smooth lips against her own. Her breaths were light even though her heart raced, but Chloe kept her composure. “You’re all I want, Rachel.”

Rachel’s eyes fluttered shut, hidden under thick lashes as her breathing became mellow. Leaning into Chloe’s warm embrace, Rachel couldn’t stop herself from raising her leg ever so slightly-until it was pressed up against Chloe’s hip.

Rachel’s lips parted as she let out a euphoric sight.

 _“I’m all yours.”_  
  
Chloe had never moved quicker in all her life – though she made sure to keep her movements soft and passionate as she rushed down to capture Rachel’s lips.

Rachel’s lips were soft against her own, and Chloe noted how sweet they were – but they always had been. To Chloe, Rachel tasted like sugar, and she had been addicted since the first peck. It was the kind of sugar made Chloe’s head spin, completely overwhelmed with all the flavors she was hit with at once.

Their lips smacked as Chloe leaned in to deepen the kiss. However, the kiss remained gentle for the time being, the heaviness in the room seeming to vanish with each _whine_ and _hum_ that fled Rachel’s mouth. Though Chloe was sure to swallow all of Rachel’s noises.

Rachel melted against Chloe like butter, letting the blue-haired girl nip and suck on her bottom lip. And when Chloe felt Rachel’s lips part, she took that as an opportunity to swipe her tongue across her lover’s bottom lip. The shiver of excitement—the soft whimper of pleasure—which ran past Rachel’s lips only filled Chloe with more determination.

Chloe’s posture straightened, her demeanor changing as she sucked on Rachel’s tongue. A small smirk crawled onto Chloe’s face as she tilted her head to the side, getting a better angle to explore Rachel’s cavern. Their tongues began a heated dance, swirling against each other until the two of them couldn’t hold themselves back any longer.

Chloe grunted quietly when she felt Rachel’s hands fall – beginning to run down the front of her chest until they were gripping the front of Chloe’s tank top. And while Rachel stopped there, Chloe’s hands slipped back to grip Rachel’s ass teasingly. Chloe squeezed it, pulling away from the kiss with a pop when Rachel’s eyes fluttered open with a quiet moan.

 _“Chloe…”_ Rachel groaned quietly, eyelashes fluttering. _“Chlo…”_

“What is it, babygirl?” Chloe whispered, ducking to the side to kiss up the side of Rachel’s neck. She stopped below her ear but nipped at the lope.

 _“God,”_ Rachel rasped, her lips swollen and glossed from the heated kiss. “I want you.”

“Do you, now?” Chloe whispered into Rachel’s ear. Slowly, she raised a hand to thread it in Rachel’s hair, and she used the leverage to tilt Rachel’s head back.

Chloe pulled away, but she kept her body close. It was hard not to stare at Rachel, and Chloe found herself eagerly scanning the other girl’s body with awe. Still in her robe, which had a knot loosely tied around her waist, Chloe wanted nothing more put to peel it away.

She held herself back, though, only taking a deep breath before kissing across Rachel’s jaw. With full lips, Chloe left a trail of pecks down Rachel’s neck until her head was buried in the crook of it. Only then did Chloe begin to suck, grinning against Rachel because of the sensual moans that escaped Rachel’s mouth as she sucked a mark onto her delicate skin.

Rachel nodded eagerly, though she was careful to not shake Chloe too much.

“Yes– _yes,”_ Rachel breathed out with amicity, desire practically dripping from her voice. Chloe had always loved this side of Rachel - the side that yearned and lusted for her touch.

It was the side that rarely came out. Rachel was never one to roll over and submiss. No, she was far too stubborn and strong headed to do that.

But, when it came to Chloe… that’s exactly what she did.

Chloe loved how Rachel wouldn’t hold back – how when it was just the two of them, there was only _love_ in the air as Chloe admired and made Rachel feel _so_ good.

“Baby, I need you,” Rachel spoke up again, her voice wavering. Chloe supposed she hit a sweet spot as she pulled away from Rachel’s neck. _“Please.”_

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Chloe promised with need. In one swift moment, Chloe’s hand fell and were gripping Rachel’s ass again. And while Chloe gave it one more squeeze, rolling it under the palm of her hand just to incite a _whimper_ from Rachel, she grunted as she suddenly hoisted Rachel up. Instantly, Rachel’s legs were around her waist, and their eyes once again locked. “I’ll take care of you.”

Chloe moved backwards and spun around, swiping her tongue across her lips erotically before settling Rachel down on the bed. Though she laid her companion down before spreading her legs, soon crawling between them while wearing a large grin.

 _“W-Wow,”_ Rachel breathed out with a laugh, stretching her arms out to the side to gently grip the blankets underneath her. “You really k-know how to treat a lady, don’t you, Price?”

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Chloe pronounced cockily, her smile only growing.

Rachel tilted her head to the side, her eyes sparkling as she whispered. “I’ve missed this.”

“I’ve missed you,” Chloe added on meekly, leaning down to once again capture Rachel’s lips. Like a string attached to Rachel’s chest, she rose - pressing up against Chloe as their lips locked and tongues swirled. Though it was brief, and Chloe was soon pulling away to bonk their foreheads. “Let me take care of you tonight.”

“I should be doing that…” Rachel murmured, her eyes still closed. She kissed Chloe briefly, though with full passion. “After everything…”

_“Rachel.”_

The sudden sharpness in Chloe’s voice made Rachel’s eyes snap over, but also made Rachel’s thighs quiver. With uncertainty, Rachel looked up and studied Chloe carefully, noticing how Chloe’s eyes narrowed - but a burning fire of desire still swirled in them.

“I’ll show you,” Chloe started her promise, closing her eyes for a momented. Her breaths deepened, and Chloe reached over to grab both of Rachel’s wrists. Slowly, gently… Chloe brought them above Rachel’s head, holding them there with one hand before her eyes snapped open with ferocity. “I’ll show you how I’m so much better than him,” Chloe promised with determination. “Tonight, I’ll make you feel so good, Rachel.”

“C-Chloe–”

“So good that my name will be the only one you say,” Chloe continued, licking her lips. “It’ll be the only one you think, you say… my name will be the only thing that rolls off your tongue when I make you cum.”

Chloe leaned down and kissed the corner of Rachel’s mouth, smirking when she felt her girlfriend squirm beneath her. “I’m the only one you’ll ever want,” Chloe concluded, confidence seeping through her voice as she used her free hand to cup Rachel’s cheek. Though it didn’t stay there for long as Chloe let it fall – beginning to trace Rachel’s curves while going down.

“Babygirl,” Chloe whispered her question. “You wearin’ anything under your robe?” she queried, curiosity getting the best of her when she gave Rachel’s hip a small squeeze.

Rachel’s breath hitched as she shuddered, arching her back as she gasped when she felt Chloe fiddle with the end of her robe. Though she shook her head afterwards as a _no._

“N-Nope,” Rachel jibed, her sassiness still present, even as she fell apart under Chloe. “Nothing there. _Nada.”_

“Easier for me,” Chloe commented, eyes flicking back up to Rachel as she brought both her hands down to rub the sides of Rachel’s thighs. Chloe’s eyes danced across her delicate skin, all leading down to the tattoo which rested down on her ankle. Everything about Rachel was just so enticing.

The way Rachel’s rosy lips parted when Chloe’s fingers slipped under her rope - how just a simple touch made Rachel puddy in Chloe’s hands.

Chloe couldn’t get enough of it.

She didn’t have to do much, and Chloe even started slow. With gentle fingers, Chloe traced hearts on Rachel’s thighs before letting her fingers drift towards Rachel’s heat. Chloe knew she was getting closer with each tugging expression on Rachel’s face, though before Chloe reached it, she pulled away.

Rachel’s gaze snapped to Chloe. “W-Wha–”

“Not yet,” Chloe said with a laugh, leaning up to peel the front of Rachel’s rope down. “Come on, sweetheart. Let me lead into it a bit more.”

“You’re drivin’ me insane, baby,” Rachel cried out gently, a small laugh leaving her lips before another whimper did. _“Chloe…”_

Chloe remained silent, only focusing on peppering kisses across Rachel’s collarbone before moving down. Rachel’s skin blossomed under Chloe’s touch, and Chloe found herself mesmerized over how beautiful Rachel was when she finally undid her robe.

No matter how many times Chloe saw Rachel, she was still as gorgeous as ever. It was like Chloe was seeing her for the first time again - she couldn’t stop her heart from fluttering as blood rushed to her cheeks.

Rachel, of course, noticed Chloe’s staring, and she let out another small laugh.

“L-Like what you see?” Rachel questioned with a tint of pride, but suddenly gasped when Chloe leaned down to kiss around one of her breasts.

Meekly, Chloe’s tongue darted out as she moved towards the bud, and Chloe couldn’t stop herself from sucking on the rosy flesh. Chloe hummed onto Rachel’s nipple, the vibrations rolling through Rachel’s body – making her toes curl.

_“Ahh, ah–”_

“Let me hear you, baby,” Chloe praised lightly when she pulled away. Though in a moment or two, she was already back to sucking Rachel’s breast lovingly. With Chloe’s free hand, she rolled Rachel’s other nipple under her thumb. She made sure to tease it gently, occasionally giving it a small pull to drag a moan out of Rachel.

 _“Chloe, chloe– Baby…”_ Rachel moaned saliciously, curse words spilling from her mouth when Chloe alternated breasts. “I need you–”

“How does it feel?” Chloe asked, her voice husky when she pulled away from her ministrations. Ever so slowly, she reached down… letting her hand run down Rachel’s chest until it rested below her stomach. Chloe pushed herself up and kissed down Rachel’s front side, nipping at the skin above Rachel’s naval before speaking again. “Tell me, babygirl.”

 _“Good,”_ Rachel said in a gasp, her hands gripping the blankets underneath her tightly. _“So good, Chloe._ I can’t get– _ahh,_ enough.”

“Mmm…”

“You make me feel so good, baby,” Rachel expelled, her thighs shaking from the desire which overtook her body. Slowly, Rachel’s legs spread even more, and her heels began to dig into her mattress.

Chloe nipped at the skin below Rachel’s naval, running her tongue across it for a moment before smirking and chuckling. “Good girl.”

And while Rachel’s face turned darker, she blew a raspberry. “G-Glad I could boost your ego.”

Chloe rolled her eyes; nevertheless, she kept going down, making sure to keep her kisses light and brief as she towards Rachel’s thighs. Chloe made sure to suck and nip there too, leaving a few lovebites on Rachel’s thighs before reaching up to run a hand up towards her heat.

She would have made it, if it wasn’t for Rachel suddenly placing a hand on the side of her face.

“Wait,” Rachel requested, licking her lips. “I can’t be the only one…” Her eyes flicked down to her exposed body.

Chloe sighed and nodded, understand what she meant. Quickly, Chloe sat up and reached down, swiftly pulling her tank top up and over her head before throwing it on the opposite side of the bed. All that was left was her sports bra, but Chloe chose to leave that on for the time being.

Chloe could feel Rachel staring at her intently, and Chloe watched as Rachel pulled her bottom lip back seductively as she watched Chloe undress. Though what she didn’t expect was when Rachel leaned up, slowly extending her hand to run it across Choe’s arm.

A wave of excitement rushed over Chloe’s body.

Rachel’s touches were delicate, wandering over Chloe’s body and showing love to her biceps and small abs which outlined her stomach.

Chloe’s eyes were hooded with lust as she kept her eyes on Rachel.

“Like what you see?” Chloe questioned, copying Rachel from earlier.

Rachel let out a roaring laugh, staring up at Chloe with affection before falling back on the bed. “I love it,” she said lovingly, though Chloe couldn’t focus too much on her words.

Chloe was so entranced with Rachel, it was hard to believe. With Rachel’s hair sprawled out behind her – along with her shimmering eyes, plump lips, and gorgeous body… Rachel’s was angelic, everything about her was.

And Chloe wanted nothing more but to get her to sin again.

“What is it?” Rachel questioned after a few moments, her eyes wide with wonder as she breathed heavily.

Chloe swallowed deeply. “You’re gorgeous,” she said, her tone affectionate. Slowly, Chloe leaned down and kissed Rachel softly, humming into her mouth before pulling away. “You’re so Goddamn beautiful, Rachel Amber.”

“C-Chloe Price?” Rachel gasped, whimpering quietly when Chloe went back down - no longer wasting any time. Chloe needed to taste Rachel more than anything… she wanted Rachel to feel her all over… remember her for days.

Chloe began with placing a gentle kiss at the top of Rachel’s bare heat. Even at such a small action, a loud _mewl_ and cry fled Rachel’s mouth, and Chloe took that as a good sign to keep going. Chloe spreaded Rachel's legs carefully, eyes widening at the sight of Rachel’s dripping pussy.

Oh, Chloe wanted to ravish her so much.

She tried to hold herself back… But then Chloe remembered, _why did she have to?_

With determination, Chloe leaned down, spreading Rachel’s legs even more as she licked a stripe up Rachel’s heat. The noises which fell from Rachel’s mouth only drove Chloe forward, and Chloe couldn't stop herself from circling her tongue around Rachel’s clit.

Rachel’s hands flew down from the blankets on instinct, and she tangled them in Chloe’s hair as the blue-haired girl worked her tongue skillfully. Chloe applied different pressure onto Rachel, making sure to taste her lovingly as her eyes fluttered shut in bliss.

Chloe could have listened to Rachel babble on about how _good_ it felt and how she _didn’t want her to stop_ forever. After all, it was music to her ears.

It was Chloe’s job to make Rachel feel good - to take care of her and give her what she needed. Chloe just hopped she saw that now.

So, Chloe pulled away, using her fingers to instead rub Rachel gently as she spoke.

“You’re doing amazing, baby,” Chloe seemed to extol, her finger moving down to circle around Rachel’s hole. “Come on, let me hear you some more…”

 _“Chloe, baby…”_ Rachel moaned loudly, giving a small tug to Chloe’s hair. _“Ahh,_ please.”

“It’s just me, babygirl,” Chloe whispered, licking at Rachel’s folds once more. “It’s just me from now on.”

“Just you, only you,” Rachel concluded with a groan. “I only want you, Chloe.”

Chloe’s smirk grew, and she returned to Rachel’s heat.

Rachel let out a soft cry when Chloe slipped a digit into her – and Chloe couldn’t help but to groan quietly as well. If only Rachel knew how much of an effect she had on her…

Chloe flicked her tongue teasingly, running it through Rachel as she curled her finger. The way Rachel’s body arched made Chloe’s eyes widen, a bit of pride swirling in her chest as she continued her ministrations. Rachel’s thighs quivered under Chloe, and she moaned loudly when Chloe circled her tongue slowly.

“Chloe- _baby. Don’t stop,”_ Rachel begged salaciously. Chloe relished this moment but never stopped, making sure to rub Rachel’s clit as she licked through her folds and worked her fingers.

Rachel bucked her hips as moans and whimpers spilled from her mouth, and Chloe listened closely. Chloe wanted to explore Rachel all over again – to hold her tightly and never let go as she brought her to the edge. Having Rachel underneath her was a dream come true, and after the night they had, Chloe never wanted to let go. She promised to give Rachel the best – to prove she was the best. And, that’s exactly what Chloe did.

It didn’t take long for Rachel to see stars, and, when she did, Chloe watched her with dazzled eyes. With the way Chloe moved her tongue and fingers against her, it was impossible for Rachel not to finish with intensity.

Rachel’s breathing was staggered and heavy when Chloe pulled away, though she found a bit of strength in herself to weakly reach out towards Chloe.

“Stay,” Rachel breathed out quietly, voice hoarse.

Chloe’s face was curved with a smile as she nodded, and she wasted no time – soon dipping down to scoop Rachel up in her arms. Chloe rolled to the side, holding Rachel close, until the two of them were resting on the pillows on the bed. It felt nice to relax, and Chloe took a moment to close her eyes and feel Rachel against her…

Rachel breathed heavily and shifted to the side to bury her face in the crook of Chloe’s neck. On instinct, Chloe’s grip on Rachel tightened, and the two of them sighed simultaneously before laughing lightly.

God, it felt amazing to have Rachel back with her. Chloe wouldn’t have had it any other way. Rachel’s hair smelled of flowers when Chloe leaned down to kiss the top of her head, and Chloe supposed it was from the lavender bath she had taken earlier. And while Chloe peppered kisses, Rachel traced Chloe’s stomach with her finger – lightly outlining hearts and stars across the surface.

The silence which hung in the air was peaceful, though Chloe was dying to hear Rachel’s voice one last time before the night was over. The stars above her and Rachel caught Chloe’s attention, making her smile widened as she pulled back to stare at Rachel’s face. Lazily, Rachel’s eyes fluttered open, and she stared up at Chloe with exhaustion.

“Hey…” Rachel breathed out.

Chloe snorted. _“Hey,”_ she responded with humor.

Playfully, Rachel whacked Chloe’s chest - inciting a loud laugh from the blue-haired girl. Chloe rolled her eyes once, though her smile still rested on her face.

However, after a moment or two, Chloe reached down to slip her hand under Rachel’s arm. She started tickling lightly, causing Rachel to squeal loudly before squirming out of Chloe’s grip.

Rachel’s face and neck scrunched up as she laughed and tried to escape Chloe’s tickles, but her companion was too fast. Chloe smirked as she continued to tickle Rachel, and she ran her hands down Rachel’s sides before pulling them up in surrender.

Rachel shook her head and laughed a few more times. Chloe found herself not able to tear her eyes away from Rachel… After all, she looked so beautiful under the stars of her bedroom. Rachel’s eyes glimmered as she looked up at Chloe, and Chloe couldn’t stop herself from surging down to capture her swollen lips.

However, when they kissed, it was passionate… sweet… loving… gentle. Chloe raised her hand to cup Rachel’s cheek and pull her close as she laid back down on the bed - making sure to touch Rachel as if she were glass. Moving forward, Chloe sighed into Rachel’s mouth, smiling ever so slightly as she pulled away to bonk foreheads. With their noses touching as well, Chloe’s eyes flicked open, and she was met by the sight of Rachel’s stunning orbs.

She never wanted to look away.

Though Chloe’s mouth parted as she cleared her throat to speak.

“Rach…” Chloe whispered, licking her lips. Slowly, she reached down to grab Rachel’s hands and lace their fingers together.

“What is it, C?” Rachel questioned, voice full of admiration.

Chloe bit her lip, looking down. “Can you promise me something?” she asked, eyes hidden by lashes and lips pulled back into a small frown.

Rachel took note of Chloe’s sudden change of tone, and she carefully reached up to cup her cheek. “Of course, baby…”

“Promise me you’ll stay,” Chloe said as she exhaled, her voice rich. “Promise me you won’t go anymore… that you’ll let me help you, be with you.”

Fear struck Chloe’s heart when Rachel fell silent, and her eyes quickly snapped open. Chloe’s eyes flicked from side to side, studying Rachel’s face carefully and with confusion. Though hope bubbled in her chest when she saw the sweet smile Rachel was wearing.

Rachel inhaled before letting out a breathy laugh, leaning up to ghost her lips over Chloe’s face.

“I promise,” she breathed out after a few moments, staring up at Chloe lovingly. At Rachel’s words, Chloe felt her muscles relax, but Rachel continued… every word she said meaning the world to Chloe. “There’s no other place I’d rather be,” Rachel explained, letting out another beautiful laugh before she spoke up again.

“After all, I love you, Price.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _leaves with jazz hands_
> 
> Sorry if there are any typos! Let me know what y'all think in the comments? Also, please talk to me anytime!! I would really, really love to make some new mutuals in this fandom! I love to talk,, I'm a giant dork and not scary at all so please!!
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yuu-chanhyakuya)  
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/phandalory?lang=en)  
> 


End file.
